


Река иссякла

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она пытается пошевелить руками, ногами, убежать. Ничего не получается.<br/>Перевод фика "The River is Dry", автор Smilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Река иссякла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The River is Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153744) by [Smilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla). 



-*-

Это похоже на пробуждение — сознание мутное, свет режет глаза после бесконечного пребывания в темноте. Она стоит перед зеркалом. Голая. И видит в отражении свое тело, ее ладонь гладит живот.

Она пытается пошевелить руками, ногами, убежать. Ничего не получается.

— Смотри, — говорит монстр. И она смотрит. Смотрит на свою бледную кожу, чувствуя на ней капли воды и аромат любимого мыла. На заднем фоне в отражении она замечает кровать, небольшой стол и понимает, что она уже не у себя дома.

— Видишь? — спрашивает монстр с ухмылкой, которая кажется чуждой на ее лице, — я забочусь о твоем теле. — Рука задевает левый сосок, потом сжимает грудь. Другая скользит ниже. — Не борись, милая, — говорит монстр.

Она чувствует, как кончает, ненавистное удовольствие захватывает все тело. Стоны — свои стоны —последнее, что она слышит перед тем, как наступает темнота.

-*-

Монстр будит ее ласковым прикосновением к лицу. Когда ей было семь и по утрам она лежала в тепле и безопасности под одеялом, мама будила ее так же.

Она стоит на улице. Здесь темно и только светит полная луна, серебря деревья. Вместе со свежестью после прошедшего дождя и запахом земли она чувствует вонь. Едкую. Пугающую. Монстр, управляющий ее телом, заставляет посмотреть вверх, на чистое небо, освещенное луной.

— Мне показалось, тебе не повредит подышать свежим воздухом, — говорит он, — хорошая выдалась ночка.

Когда она смотрит вниз, она видит тела. Это женщина и мужчина. Их конечности странно выкручены, а мужчина еще шевелится, кровь хлыщет из перерезанного горла, журча, как фонтан.

Осознание приходит не сразу. И когда она поднимает руку к лицу, та залита кровью до локтя. — Что ты натворила, боже, что ты сделала?

— Шшш, — говорит монстр ласково, заботливо, — шшш, уже все.

Он наступает на горло мужчине, тот чуть трепыхается, потом затихает.

Она кричит.

-*-

Она слышит звуки и ощущает запахи, но не видит ничего. Реальность накатывает слоями: кто-то прижимается к ее груди, жесткие волосы трутся о ноги. Запах сигарет, алкоголя и спермы. Пот, который собрался у нее под мышками. Спертый воздух.

Монстр разговаривает с ней шепотом.

— Он прекрасен, — говорит он, — ты должна посмотреть.

И зрение резко возвращается. Она видит, что под ней, откинув голову, лежит мужчина. И тут же чувствует его член. 

— Нет! — говорит она, — пожалуйста, нет!

Монстр смеется:

— Да ладно тебе, милая, почему мы должны пропускать все веселье.

И тогда она плачет. Слезы подступают, жгут глаза, которых у нее больше нет, давят на виски. — Пожалуйста, — просит она снова. Но монстр не дает ей уйти, пока мужчина не засыпает. Она чувствует вес навалившегося мужского тела на своей груди.

-*-

Монстр разговаривает с парнем, который сидит напротив за столом, кажется, в закусочной. Слышен гул голосов, люди заходят и уходят. Монстр шепчет ей: — Лапочка, попробуй эту картошку фри.

Милая. Лапочка. Как будто так и надо.

Она чувствует вкус на губах, от соли рот наполняется слюной, на зубах хрустит корочка, мягкая и сочная картошка тает на языке.

Она не знает, где находится, сколько времени прошло с последнего раза. Вокруг ничего, что помогло бы опознать, где она. На улице день, солнечно. У парня напротив большие глаза. Недоверчивое выражение на лице.

— Симпатичный, правда? — голос монстра раздваивается. С ней он разговаривает не так, как вслух. С ней его голос нежный. Терпеливый.

— Замолчи, — кричит она, — замолчи! Замолчи!

Она чувствует, как ее тело пожимает плечами. Мир вокруг замолкает, словно телевизор, у которого выключили звук. Она смотрит на парня напротив, который распахивает глаза все шире, пока монстр продолжает что-то говорить. Потом чувствует его теплую руку в своей, когда эта тварь пишет телефонный номер на его ладони.

Перед тем, как монстр отправляет ее в безмолвный мрак, она замечает, что это ее номер.

-*-

— Он такой секси, когда злится!

Парень из закусочной орет на нее.

— Просто скажи, кто ты такая! — кричит он и смотрит требовательно и зло. Она задерживает дыхание, надеясь получить ответы и на свои вопросы, потому что происходящее с ней кажется совершено невозможным.

— Хорошо, — говорит тварь.

Она не видит, что делает монстр, но на лице парня появляется отвращение. Он бросается к сумке на кровати и размахивает фляжкой, как оружием. Тварь пугается — очень интересная реакция — хотя и маскирует свой страх, начиная говорить. И интонации очень похожи на те, с которыми тварь разговаривает с ней.

Если бы у нее остался голос, она бы закричала. При виде парня, который наверняка знает, что с ней происходит, у нее зарождается робкая надежда. А может. Может…

Монстр это тоже чувствует, снисходительно бросая: 

— Милая! Все будет хорошо.

Она видит, как в ответ на какие-то ее слова парень ослабляет ладонь, в которой зажимает фляжку. Она не слышит ни слова, но точно чувствует момент, когда он отступает. 

— Нет, пожалуйста. Помоги мне, помоги.

Если бы у нее остался голос, она бы кричала. Если бы руки и ноги слушались ее, она бы крушила все вокруг.

И на этот раз она падает в темноту сама, не монстр отправляет ее туда.

 

-*-

Тело скользит в воде, она отталкивается ногами. Мышцы напрягаются, но у нее получается оттолкнуться, выдать нужную скорость. 

Раздается громкий свисток инструктора, отражаясь от высоких стен бассейна. Инструктор кивает ей, показывая большой палец.

Она улыбается в ответ. Переворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза, слушая, как успокаивается сердцебиение. Привычно пахнет хлоркой. Спокойно. Вода нежно плещется, ударяясь по бокам.

Она, наверное, могла бы так уснуть.

Конец


End file.
